rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lothorian Foryx
Lothorian Foryx, a vampyric noble from a small province in Vampyrium, came to Morytania in his prime (at the age of 4,990) on a fan-girl quest to locate his idol; Lord Lowerniel Drakan. Finding himself sufficiently stuck upon the plane of Gielinor, his mind was settled in that of forming his own colonization within Morytania under the eyes of the Drakan Covenant once he'd gathered his senses. At least until he could find a way home, that is; an event that still hasn't transpired. Physical Attributes/Appearance "Humanoid" Form Body: Lothorian stands at a height of 5'10, which doesn't change between his two forms. In short, his skin is very, very pale and white; with an unblemished complexion. His ears are elongated, though not as horribly lengthy as an elves, and they match his face with a narrowed trait. The nails on his fingers stand at a length of about 3 centimeters. His body itself is light weight and very narrow and lithe, as all vyres are while occupying their humanoid form. Loth's weight is just around __. His arms, abdomen, thighs, and calves are visibly athletic, though not substantially muscular. As such, it contributes to the aforementioned lithe body and his fondness of agility. Face: Lothorian plays host to a very lean face, framed with his black hair twinged with platinum. His irises are known for their brilliant, cyanic blue shade (a genetic mutation passed down through his bloodline) also described as 'electric'. Full Form Body: Lothorian Foryx gains no height when shifting to this form from his prior, though he is viewed with extremely altered features. His skin holds a leathery texture and is quite pitch black; he's just your average vyre, after all. His nails (known as claws upon his fingers and talons for his toes) all reach 1 inch in length, all deathly sharp and darker than his skin. Loth's legs and arms maintain their muscular value, even strengthening more so, though they slim down greatly. His head is domed (the same as any other vyre) and smoothed to accommodate his over-large, batlike ears. And those aforementioned ears jump upwards with the insides a dark shade of violet, as well they provide excelled hearing. And finally you have Lothorian's wings, which, when spread fully, grant him a span of 19 feet in length (dismiss about 1 foot for his shoulders, making each wing 9 feet long). The 'arms' and 'fingers' of the wings are black, though the membrane within is the same, dark violet of his ears. Polished black 'nails' accommodate the 'fingers' of each wing. Running from each elbow to his armpits, the membrane attaching that portion of his arms to his sides is also the same colour as his wings and inner ears. Face: Loth's nose is pugged and scrunged in this form, occupying the center of his round face giving him access to a particularly powerful 'sniffer'. Directly beneath of it rests his grey lips, and inside of his mouth, all of his teeth would resemble nails or needles filed sharp. Those are made for ripping and tearing, a passion all vampyres share. His tongue within is a lengthy appendage, and a deep shade of blood red. Now, moving upward, Lothorian's eyes in this particular form are changed from the prior humanoid variant. The entire "ball" is electric blue; no whites, iris, pupil, or anything of the like. These glow more fiercely than ever, his sight enhanced beyond compare. Wardrobe "Humanoid" Form Loth has always had, and most often always continues to fill, a wonderful wardrobe full of aristocratic outfits used throughout the week. He never fails to maintain a pristine and regal image. It should be noted, however, that he most often partakes in his full form, and not as often the "humanoid". Full Form In his full form, Lothorian wears a silver coloured garb and silken pants, though the clothing itself is extremely tight across his chest with black silk flowing down from it, while the pants remain loose but accommodate his height. The leggings now end just mid-thigh in the current fashion of the Sanguinesti. He has two vambraces on his wrists, aside from this no other clothes are worn/appear while in full form besides that of the chest, abdomen, to the thighs and wrists. -Please see the Full Form Avatar in the gallery at the bottom of the page.- Combatative Style Tools of Use Chaotic Claws: Ever stylish and creative as he is, Lothorian manipulated the Ryzen Renegades claw design, having been gifted a suit long before by their benefactorial leader. Possessing the appropriate elemental "Chaos" gauntlets, he installed a set of retractable claws within (as well as a shield in the left gauntlet). These are loosed by a special ring attached to a spring inside of the tip of the index finger in each gauntlet (the shield release being in the middle finger for the left). Once the claws are loosed, the mechanism must be triggered again to "unlock" their fixed format as they're absorbed into the gauntlets once more. To add to the effects of the steel, Loth commissioned Dane Avery (whilst he was in the midst of repairs in Port Phasmatys) to add an inch of Silvthril to top off each of the three claws per hand, six total. These are currently on a displace case apon the mantle of his fireplace, right beneath the mounted Icyene wings on a blood-red, velvet plaque. Favoured Spells Lothorian prefers to use all of the ancient forms of magic, magic clearly being his strong suit when it comes to combat. He might have a touch of promise with a blade, but lacks the knack for range altogether...Magic however, that is his true domain and art form. Ancient Magics: Loth excels in two forms, those native to the Vampyre race; Blood and Shadow. He has quite perfected both variants. Necromancy: Lothorian, taught prior by the Mahjarrat Zenthos Dae, enacts this process ONLY when in dire need and uses such as an extreme necessity. He looks on with disdain in summoning the "undead", classified in his mind as zombies, skeletons, the usual "unfinished" necromantic creatures of the like...He prefers to use his ability to return those with true purpose to their original form, not creating a state of "undeath", but literally reviving them to their full living state. Despite his hatred of the "undead", he has been known (on occasion) to use one-three wights to do his bidding. And even more so now, in his growing age, he finds his prior "distaste" becoming obsolete...in which he is beginning to enjoy the company of the "undead" more and more often as of late. Lothorian's Favoured "Finishing" Move When provoked by an enemy, Lothorian will indeed be prone to fight back. Sometimes it won't even require that much, he'll simply spring upon prey. His most favoured combat "finisher" is holding the back of the target's head with one hand, and shoving the other forcefully through their throats and yanking out their trachea (windpipe). He then proceeds to drink the blood from the severed muscle like a cup, then throw it to the ground as the body crumples. Immediate Family Relations These individuals are Lothorian's relatives, organized in their individual categories by age/status (it varies). Parents *''Father'': Lord Regent Kordillus Foryx *''Mother'': Lady Celene (Thranity) Foryx Grandparents *''Father's Father'': King Volym Foryx *''Father's Mother'': Queen Milesendred (Haze) Foryx *''Mother's Father'': Lord Markus Thranity *''Mother's Mother'': Lady Veronikah (Rosland) Thranity Siblings *''Brother'': Dei (Nosferat) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Brother'': Maric Foryx *''Sister'': Falicia Foryx Spouse(s) *''1st Wife'': Ling (Kyline) Foryx *''2nd Wife'': Das (Nourom) Foryx Children *''Daughter'': Melody Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Son'': Damon Foryx *''Son'': Hawke Foryx *''Daughter'': Evina Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Daughter'': Sophia Foryx *''Son'': Jarael (Caelaias) Foryx Uncles, Aunts, and Cousins *''Uncle'': Sir Tytos Thranity *''Uncle'': King Vexraxes Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Aunt'': Queen Ariana Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin'' (m): King Sorin Foryx *''Cousin'' (m): Prince Tybalt Foryx *''Cousin'' (m): Prince Bernard Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin'' (f): Princess Saskia Foryx Current Residency and Proprietary Lothorian inhabits only one home, personally, and that would be his manor in Darkmeyer in the upper tier, in a cluster near the gates of Castle Drakan. Having acquired this through kind relations with Ranis Drakan (whose death was rather difficult for Loth to accept, their acquaintance close enough to be considered friends), Lothorian made it his home long before he took hold of Port Phasmatys, knocking down the god-forsaken tower of worship preventing the Vampyric entry. He had the remains of the Ectofuntus burned shortly afterwards. In place of the rubble, he'd later commission a large repeater cannon to be built. Within Port Phasmatys Loth's coven would reside, inhabiting either a room in the inn, their own rooms in a house or store of their business, or finding other lodgings. The manor in the Sanguinesti houses only Lothorian and his immediate family. Manor du Foryx It's a simple building within the Upper Tier of the capitol. It stands two stories tall, counting the ground and second floor and excluding the basement. The basement itself is used as a vault, containing family tomes and treasures alike, while the main, ground floor is used primarily as a greeting floor as it contains three sleeping coffins. The second floor makes up the dining room, the kitchen, the lounge, and the study. Port Phasmatys An Outside View As one would note, the Wall of Phasmatys would rise high in the air…matching the architecture of Darkmeyer, though thicker as well, with the same steel design etched with red. Atop, spaced along the flat of the Wall, would be twelve cannons, all fed into be cannon ball stores within the wall (re-fillable). Still there would be only two entrances by land, the two barriers. Those would glow blood red, preventing all but Vampyres (race recognition) from entering freely. Behind the barriers stand large, full iron gates which, during the day, are barred unless for special cause. In place of the Ectofuntus tower, which was torn down long ego, rests a larger cannon than those on the walls…capable of rapid fire, sitting on a raised platform, and being fed beneath from a cannon ball store inside the raised base (re-fillable). This cannon can be manned by only one person. * The Wall stands prominent at 100ft tall, with rounded edges atop to prevent scaling with a grapple. Besides, there's a constant, 24-hour "canopy" of shadow concentrated from four sapphires sealed in each of the four rookery towers. The "canopy" is merely designed to keep the fresh blue air and mist in, and the green goop out. It also doubles as something manipulative by magic to give way to a scene; for example, a caster could fix the "canopy" so that it shows a night sky (without smog!) clean and shining with stars. An Inside View Within, the dirt road would now be paved in black cobblestone, though where the grass is it would remain. The air would be purified, air runes plastered into the Wall on the inside, fueled by a magical generator (the same that keeps the barriers functioning) commanded by Lothorian to keep the air clean. Torch poles (black iron) would dot the roads and courtyard every ten feet or so, sporting electric blue flames. In place of the three stalls (which would have been burned) would be an elegant fountain (to be described later). The buildings themselves would be raised, and reinforced steel, just as Darkmeyer’s. All of their rooftops would be connected to form a Second Floor to the entire Port. Archways would hang over the roads and such what would pass under these “ceilings” in some places. The Inn/Bar, Supply Store/Blood Trade Post, Bank, and central most building would all be three levels. The Central Building would act as Lothorian’s base of command, rising taller than any other structure within in a spiral tower. The Blacksmithy would be the only one-story building, though still have a level atop but for a different use. The docks themselves would no longer be wooden, but solid bronze, providing better support. All throughout the Port, especially on the inner side of the Wall, would hang tapestries depicting the Foryx Crest, twin blades crossed under a helmet with gleaming electric blue eyes. The eyes on the tapestry would glow as well. Four ballistae (quite large) would stand facing the water, different amunitions available to take down any type of ship. There would also be two pairs of towers in the water, each connected by a large, spiked chain. The three chains themselves can be raised and lowered at will to prevent/allow ship(s) entry. The Fountain It's a fairly large fountain, really, and it covers the span where the stands once stood. Blackened marble, Lothorian is displayed in the center, in full form with wings spread while his two brothers stand on either side (Dei Tallest on the left, Maric Shortest on the right). They stare down (their eyes glowing sapphires) into three pools (different levels for the liquid to flow) in the basin. Pink, enchanted blood dotted with specs of ruby colouring flows constantly throughout this relic. Upon the fountain a plaque reads in Forinthry Ancient: "All men must die, but prior, they must serve." The Archives of Solace Deep beneath the harbour of Port Phasmatys, a single cavern cut purely through slate marble was discovered, later to be used by Lothorian as his personal library. It was here that he employed eight vyres of his choosing; eight who were truly dedicated to the art of knowledge and the preservation of such. Dubbing them the Cobalt Scribes, he gave them home and housing in the aforementioned caverns, now known as the Archives of Solace. It was here that they, and he, began the work. Centuries upon decades of knowledge were copied from manuscripts and memory, placed on shelf and nook time after time. This library would soon become the house of Morytania's great history; a divine gem, a treasure, to be coddled and kept safe at all costs. When their work was accomplished, and they were now tracking the records of the current days, the Scribes took blue sashes and garments to match their very titles in celebration and dedication. To this day they remain, having been within the Archives for near 2,000 years, if not more. *The entrance to the Chaos Tunnells (beneath the statue of Saradomin east of Varrock) is used as a land-scale for the Archives of Solace. History * To be updated. Trivia *Lothorian's scent reflects that of his lineage (the Foryx Scent); he always smells of mist and rain, or of the after-scent of a drizzle. *He has a grand obsession with tracheas; it's his favourite form of "trophy". *Oddly enough, Loth's greatest fear on the face of Gielinor is a grizzly bear (though any form of the species scares him to the point where he needs to change his under-garments). The origin of this fear is unknown, as he's only seen one before, and none are common inhabitants of Morytania. *One day while making a routine patrol of Mort'ton, Lothorian stumbled across a baby aquanite sleeping in the marshes. Taking it in (and doing his best to learn what type of creature it even was) he at last named the little fellow Lord Aqua Knight Puddleglum Marshwiggle; Pud, for short. For some reason its growth was stunted, and while its mind may age, its body refuses to do so. Gallery LothorianHuman.png|Lothorian in "Humanoid" Form Lothorian Humanoid Avatar.png|Humanoid Avatar LothorianVyre.png|Lothorian in "Full" Vyre Form Lothorian Full Form Avatar.png|Full Form Avatar Lothorian Full Form Avatar in Flight 2.png|Lothorian hovering several feet above the ground. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Morytania